


Check It Out

by Blue_Yuga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Inspired by writer168, writer168
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Yuga/pseuds/Blue_Yuga
Summary: When Sakura thinks she senses something, she goes to check it out.  She didn't think it would be her father.





	Check It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writer168](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer168/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hoshigaki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822119) by [writer168](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer168/pseuds/writer168). 

> For writer168, I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry if Sakura or Kisame is OOC for this.

Sakura was sitting in her apartment, staring at the wall when she felt it. It felt like someone was watching her, staring through her and into her soul, like they already knew who she was. Sakura looked around, and spotted a few waves in the trees outside, and she frowned. She knew it was a genjutsu—that was what she had been told by Leader-sama when she was a child—and so she got her weapons pouch ready and walked outside, pretending to go and train.

Sakura noticed that the feeling of being watched followed her to the training grounds, so she used a chameleon jutsu to hide herself, and went to the genjutsu.

"I know you're there," she said monotone, as if detached of life. The genjutsu faltered just the tiniest bit, but that was all she needed. Sakura sent out a burst of chakra and disrupted the genjutsu, and what she saw had her nearly in tears. Standing there was Hoshigaki Kisame, the father that abandoned her when she was seven.

"W-what...what are you doing here?" She managed, and she watched as guilt fluttered through his eyes. He took a step back, slightly turning as if preparing to jump away when she caught his wrist. "Please don't go. I don't want to be alone again." She whispered, staring at the ground.

Kisame stared at her through lowered lashes, watched as she stared at the ground and whispered the most heart breaking thing she could have said to him. He sighed, sitting down and dragging her onto his lap into a fierce hug. He patted her back and rubbed his hand on her head, freezing only when she spoke.

"Why did you leave, father?" Was all she asked before he hugged her tighter, never wanting to let go.

"I didn't want to leave, Pup. I didn't want to leave you there all alone, but Leader-sama was going to make you join the group. I didn't want that—I wanted you to make friends and have a life, not be a missing nin for the rest of your days." He says into her hair, and she just clings tighter.

Sakura had done it. She had finally asked that question that she had pondered over for years, all kinds of answers going through her head, but this wasn't one of them. Sakura hadn't expected him to have left her so she could have a better life, not be forced to kill people and take the nitty-gritty missions that come with being a missing nin. Sakura let out an affirmative noise when her father started to tense, and before she knew it they were standing upright again.

"ANBU is coming, Pup, I need to leave. Just know that I'll be watching over you." With that, he was gone, and Sakura was left standing alone on the training grounds with tears rolling down her face.

Maybe she would meet him again, and they would talk about her new friendships with her teammates, and their favorite foods.

He was watching over her, though, and that made her smile.

Maybe he really did care.


End file.
